The story of me and you
by Stacey.and.stars
Summary: Meeting him changed her perspective on life, meeting her gave him hope on love. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Two weeks without my lover_  
><em>I'm in this boat alone<em>  
><em>Floating down a river named emotion<em>  
><em>Will I make it back to shore?<em>  
><em>Or drift into the unknown<em>

_"Aqueous transmission"_

* * *

><p>She hated bars, no, she loathed them, so why was she currently sitting on tool wondering where her life went, the bad choices she's made, the disappointment in her father, the pity her cousin felt for her, not because she tried and failed, but because she had no luck in life what so ever.<br>And boy did she try, but no matter the cards she was dealt with by life, she got up, dusted herself, and tried, tried again.  
>This time was different; she flunked out of college, had no boyfriend, and had no friends. She was caught in a big hole that she couldn't get out of, ran out of bright ideas, and saw no way of changing who she was, which her father stated "was a lost cause". She was officially at the end of her rope.<p>

So she concluded that was why she was where she was at, she deserved this punishment. Idly, she looked around her surroundings and noticed the mass numbers of people in the establishment, some were drunken disorderly, some of the women were chatting up one another, the men shooting pool and occasionally attempting albeit quite obviously looking down the women's cleavage. "disgusting" she uttered under her breath. She took it back rather quickly, who was she to judge these people and their unflattering life styles, she was no better, she, the Hyuuga family's black sheep, failure, outcast.  
>She hung her head in shame and defeat, perhaps this was her kind of place, perhaps, she should get use to it, maybe even ask for an application for hire, she mind as well make some sort of living since she was expelled from her own home. She loved her father dearly, but as of right now, she hated his guts, and hope to what ever God there was, to punish him in some way from treating her like trash.<br>Yes, there was no hope for her, that she now understood.

Through the loud chatter and shattering beer glass, the squeak of the entrance caused her to pop her head up and look towards the new comer the door letting in the brightness of the sun blindly her momentarily, another low life looking for a good time in this godforsaken place? She looked up and saw something beautiful, something she thought wouldn't exist in a world full of disappointment, heart break and bitter loneliness. Head full of spiky blond tresses, whiskered cheeks and the most bluest eyes she's ever seen, he was wearing a military uniform so he was obviously a man of prideful stature, he had a sullen but hopeful look on his face, like he'd been through so much, yet still had hope that the world wasn't exactly as it seemed and was still full of beauty and life.  
>Awkwardly she almost choked on her saliva when he caught her staring, "oh my God, what am I doing!" she muttered under her breath, silently kicking herself for practically drooling at the newest though incredibly gorgeous bar patron, and he was staring right back at her.<p>

It seems she wasn't the only one who looked his way, many of the other women were ogling him as well, she looked down to her lap and sighed, like a man of that caliber would give her the time of day, her insecurity issues springing since her days as a child.

Before she had time to comprehend what was happening, she noticed someone next to her, sitting in the tool that was unoccupied just a moment ago. Carefully she looked up caught a first hand glimpse of the handsome man that had just walked into the bar, he was smiling so brightly at her, his uniform fit and snug but not to loose and not too tight, he was perfect. She was caught in a trans, the light radiating off of him, it might have been contagious, it felt warm, or maybe it was the fluttering in her stomach that caused it. 'damn butterflies', she thought. Wanting nothing to crush the bugs with her own hands.

Snapping back to reality, she felt his gaze on her, was _he thinking her out? _raising her eyebrow, hoping to goodness that he was some slob hoping to "tap that". _That's what I get for wearing this little number_, referring to her skin tight pencil skirt and small white blouse and black heels.

"Hello, what's a lady like you doing here in this.. particular part of town?" He said with his elbow resting against the bar counter, carefully minding his clean uniform, she always knew she loved a man in uniform.

The urge to smack her forehead arose again. Suddenly she remembered, she can't be too trusting nor too nice to such a stranger, no matter how alluring he was. Her need to be sarcastic and cynical came up like vomit.

Gaining back her self respect she quickly looked away from him, finding the mass amounts of bottles of alcohol in front of her interesting, "Does that always work?", she commented with as much smugness with her eyebrow raised, deciding she would taste her beverage out of sheer "curiosity".

He chuckled lightly at her, resting his hand on his thigh showing off his lovely set of pearly whites, "Does what work exactly?" He wanted to keep her talking, he found her amusing to say the least. Her cheeks reddened and her brows creased, she would not let herself melt at his feet, she was raised better than to fall for that, fool her once shame on her, fool for twice then.. she didn't want to think about it.

"Your silly little pick up line... sir, if that's what you call it", absently sipping her drink once more, feeling a bit proud of herself for not showing any interest at all, she was a good liar, at least she thought she was.

"Who said I was picking you up?" He scooted closer to her, his smile never wavering, nor his pride. Something that didn't go pass her, again her eyebrow perked up.

"Then I don't understand why it's any of your concern what 'a lady like me had business doing here'", he noticed her blush remained, _what a bad liar! _He thought to himself, he wanted to laugh at loud, she was so cute to him.

"You're right miss, it isn't any of my business, but you see, this is what strangers do when they want to know each other, they say something embarrassing and well, I'm not good at talking to people I don't know, heh you can say this is my first time putting myself out there, I'm rather pathetic you see" he began to rub the back of his head, a nervous tick she assumed, "..and well, I thought I'd give it a shot for once". He was still smirking, what a strange guy. She was not expecting all of that, she was expecting the usual cockiness, is was what she usually ran into, but she wasn't going to give in so easily, not this time.

"That might be but, no one likes to put themselves out there, maybe in light romantic novels or the casual hook up with men at bars, but it's fiction." She took another sip, the liquid in her glass strong, but she had a high tolerance, she blames her college days.

"You're right again, but, did you notice where you were at.. miss?" he had a look on his face, she's seen it before, it's not something she'd like seeing in strange men. she had to leave.

"Since you're implying what I think you're implying, I think it's time I end this conversation and leave," It wasn't that bad, but she was a bit of a drama queen, because deep down she's hoping he'd stop her, ask her name, number, ask her if this was her usual hangout, but knowing her luck, she was setting herself up for disappointment from high expectations, again. As she hopped off her tool, gathering her small purse and cell phone, he called to her.

"Wait!" he reached out and lightly touched her shoulder, her heart sped up, carefully she turned to him, her guard still up.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you.. but I won't ask you to do something you don't want to do" his smile gone yet his friendly face still present, he truly looked sincere, his eyes honest.

She waited.

"I have to leave as well, but I was wondering, if you want, you'd make my day if you oh so kindly would give me your number, just to talk, get to know each other, it's what strangers do, sometimes," his smile was small, and what he was requesting seemed innocent enough. Surely talking over the phone wouldn't be of any harm.

"Strangers also exchange names," she couldn't help the smile that he brought up on her.

He chuckled again, it was a beautiful sound, "oh, so you _are_ interested," he smirked playfully. She was caught, a cat trapped in a corner, she looked away again and that damn blush crawled it's way up her face.

She made no comment, still blushing, he got a bit closer to her, his eyes softening she was a lovely looking woman, surely under that tough mask there's a soft and squishy, lovable persona.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki", he extended his gloved hand to her, "Hinata Hyuuga", she returned the gesture expecting a hand shake, instead he place her hand to his lips and softly brushed them.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Hyuuga", he smiled.

"Please, call me Hinata", she returned the smile. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day.

* * *

><p>reviews and criticisms are welcome, it's been awhile since I've had to pleasure of writing anything. I don't know exactly where I'm going to go with this, I'm more then open to suggestions, thank you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Being with you is..**.

She is still not quite sure how she ended up here. Married to an _almost_ complete stranger, though they were getting to know each other, Naruto claimed in due time everything will make sense and they will fall into sort of comfort with one another, and moving in with him three months before getting married will benefit them both. Again, something he has initiated, but didn't push her to agree.

Dating him had started off clumsy, in her opinion, though he would simply dismiss it with a smile that would charm a rattle snake. Her kisses sloppy, didn't help that their first kiss was embarrassing enough, completely missing his lips and smashing into his nose. While she blushed red covering her mouth in horror, he was breathless.

They still hadn't made love, _made love, _just the thought of acting out in such uncontrolled passion frightened but excited her, though he made no move to push her, she can tell he wanted to take it to that next level. And how could she miss it? Their kissing had gotten a lot better since the first time, she's gotten comfortable letting him take control, but to a certain extent of course.

Every Friday night they had movie night, she chose the movie much to his dismay, and he brought the sugary snacks and popcorn. They would never get around to the middle of the movie though, what with his lips hovering delicately over her ears right along to the softness of the crook of her neck was a lot more enticing than the comedic American films she so adored that was currently on. And when he used his tongue to massage the pulse on her neck, the fire in her belly began to illuminate and spread like wild-fire, a feeling no other man dare to make her feel.

In a brave move, she slowly climbed on top of his lap, giving him free reign of her back side, sliding his strong hands over her hips and occasionaly her rear end. Too caught up in the feel of him between her legs to restrict any more boundaries on him, too lost in the heat that was bouncing back and forth between them, and when he slide in his tongue in her mouth she found another thing to love about him. They've spent months heading towards this direction, breathing hard into each other's mouths, hearing him gasp as her tongue danced to his in an perfect rhythm. She could still taste the barely eaten nestlé _buncha crunch_ he had been devouring before hand. Her fingers roughly sliding and grabbing his spiky blond locks to his ears.

They were at a place she felt comfortable until she felt his growing erection press directly into her, followed by the sultry grunt he lets out when contact is made.

"N-Naruto, we should stop" she carefull slides off his lap, he tries not to look hurt but complies none the less.

"You're right, sorry, I really should learn to control myself better than that" he says rubbing the back of his head. A habit of his he tends to turn to when feeling guilty or when reprimanded.

"I'm going to use the restroom real quick, need to uhh, calm down a bit, heh"

She waits until she hears the door click and throw her head back on to the couch they were smothering each other not even five minutes ago. The need to ravish him and tear his clothes off of his body has been tempting her the more they do this. She's not sure what's stopping her.

Fear

Of course

_You gotta stop this Hinata!,_ she berates herself, she is in her mid-twenties and still afraid of intimacy in the sexual variety. She was on the road to spinster-ville with twenty or so cats. And she didn't even have one cat. She Shakes her head from such pathetic thoughts, because really, it helps with nothing.

She gets up off the couch when she hears him exit the bathroom, timid and shy, and she almost started biting her nails, a habit she quit as a child

"So, umm.. you wanna finish the movie or should we call it a night" there's something in his voice, hope, maybe?

"No, let's finish the movie" she smiles

"Oh good, thought I scared you away", he lets out a breath he'd been holding, grabbing the remote restarting the movie

She giggles at his comment,"no, you're not getting rid of me that easy" walks over to him as he sits down, reaching his hand out to her and casually wraps his arm around her.

He places a kiss on her forehead breathing her in, "I'm glad".

A week later he suggests she moves some of her things in, and at her own leisure, she begins doing just that.

There are things they still don't know much about one another, and some things the other won't dare ask. His past is a mess of broken love, betrayed lovers and forgotten family. Her past is a puzzle she left behind years ago and won't bother putting back together.

* * *

><p>Slow story is slow...<p>

I felt the need to update for the sake of my sanity, hope you liked it. Thoughts? Concerns? Go for it.

Cheers, stacey


End file.
